


Juste la fin du monde

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Sad, Siblings, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Ça fait cinq ans qu’on ne s’est pas vus, que je ne l’ai pas vue. Cinq ans. On ne peut pas se saquer, on se déteste, déteste, oui. Il arrive qu’on naisse dans une famille, chez des gens, dont on ne comprend pas qu’ils nous soient proches ou liés par le sang. On se déteste, on ne se parle pas, plus, on ne se parle plus, plus depuis l’accident, mais elle revient, elle revient, pour nous dire qu’elle part, qu’elle part et qu’elle ne reviendra pas, plus, plus jamais. Mais on se déteste, donc c’est pas la fin du monde, si ?
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 1





	Juste la fin du monde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour Black Angelis, qui m’avait demandé il y a un petit moment déjà un Cersei & Tyrion. Chose promise, chose due, alors voici ton cadeau, j’espère qu’il te plaira ^^.
> 
> Pour votre lecture, je vous conseille d’écouter :  
> • Cold Little Heart (Big Little Lies Main Title) [Piano Rendition] – L’Orchestra Cinematique  
> • Fly – Ludovico Einaudi  
> • Mad World (Piano Arrangement) – Alexandre Pachabezian  
> • Sushi – Cocoon
> 
> Comme d’habitude, tout l’univers de GoT appartient à G R R Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes !

Il fait plutôt beau, pour une journée d’octobre, le soleil est haut et brille, le ciel est bleu, il n’y a pas un nuage, pas un, l’air est doux, presque agréable.

Cersei se tient sur le perron, juste devant la porte du manoir de la famille Lannister. Castral Roc.

Cinq ans. Cinq ans, cela fait cinq ans qu’elle n’y a pas mis les pieds, cinq ans depuis ce jour fatidique où son frère jumeau a trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture, cinq ans qu’elle est seule, complètement seule, elle ne parle plus à son père ni à son frère, à quoi bon, aucun des deux ne l’a jamais appelée, elle ne les a jamais appelés non plus, ils ont juste continué leurs vies, et puis de toute façon, elle les déteste presque autant l’un que l’autre, presque autant qu’elle se déteste pour avoir survécu.

Enfin, Tywin et Tyrion ont certainement continué leur vie, avec l’entreprise familiale, et Cersei, elle, eh bien…

Difficile d’appeler ce qu’elle a depuis cinq ans une vie, elle ne vit pas, elle ne peut pas vivre, on ne peut pas vivre sans son autre moitié, elle ne vit pas, on ne vit pas en voulant mourir tous les jours, on ne vit pas en rêvant de ne pas se réveiller le matin quand le soleil se lève, on ne vit pas quand on n’aspire qu’à une seule chose, à s’éteindre, à seulement laisser derrière soi son corps, tandis que son âme s’envole pour un autre monde, un monde meilleur peut-être, ailleurs, c’est le seul endroit où Cersei a envie d’être, ailleurs, même si elle y est déjà, dans un sens, ça fait cinq ans qu’elle y est, parce que les médecins ont réussi à la sauver de la mort quand elle ne voulait pas être sauvée, quand elle aurait voulu qu’on la laisse mourir en paix, qu’on la laisse refuser de vivre, mais même ça, cela avait été trop demander, même ça, les médecins n’avaient pas voulu le lui donner.

Ils avaient laissé Jaime mourir, mais pas elle, allez savoir pourquoi, ils l’avaient sauvée, comme s’ils avaient le moindre droit de décider de la séparer de son frère jumeau, d’une autre partie d’elle-même, de son autre moitié, même si ce n’était pas le cas, ils n’en avaient pas le droit, de les séparer, personne n’en avait le droit, personne, personne n’avait jamais réussi, même leur mère, quand ils étaient petits, quand elle avait découvert les jeux interdits auxquels ils se livraient, interdit, interdit leur amour, cela aurait dû les dissuader, les rebuter, les repousser, mais ce n’avait pas été le cas, non, rien ne les dissuadaient, absolument rien, pas les règles morales instaurées par une personne aléatoire, qui avait pensé, elle aussi, avoir le droit d’empêcher des êtres humains de s’aimer, pas leur mère avant sa mort, pas les gens et leurs opinions, rien.

Ils avaient continué, après tout, ils s’aimaient, ils s’aimaient, même s’ils n’en avaient pas le droit, même si c’était interdit, même si c’était mal, ils s’aimaient, ils étaient la même en deux corps, ils étaient les deux facettes d’une même personne, ils étaient un tout, c’était en vertu de cela qu’ils s’étaient enfuis, que Jaime avait refusé son héritage, quand leur père leur avait imposé de choisir entre la famille et eux, c’était eux, qu’ils avaient choisis, c’était eux, ça avait toujours été eux, cela serait toujours eux, toujours eux, depuis le berceau, avant, même, et après la mort, jusqu’à la tombe, c’est ce qu’ils se disaient, ils mourraient ensemble, au même moment, au même endroit, de la même manière, ainsi, ils seraient ensemble pour toujours.

La vie en avait décidé autrement, et, si personne n’avait réussi à les séparer, la mort, elle, y était arrivée.

Cersei avait essayé, depuis, de rejoindre son frère, mais à chaque fois, la mort n’avait pas voulu d’elle, à chaque fois, elle s’était réveillée dans un lit d’hôpital, entourée par les médecins et les infirmières, qui souriaient, qui riaient, ravis, ravis de voir qu’elle s’en était sortie, à chaque fois, elle devait endurer les questions, les séances avec des psychologues, qui lui demandaient incessamment pourquoi elle avait fait ça, et qui finissaient toujours par lui dire, quand elle leur expliquait enfin, qu’elle devait faire son deuil, que la vie était belle, que la vie avait tant à lui offrir, qu’il fallait aller de l’avant, et qui la bourraient d’antidépresseurs et d’encore plus de séances de parlotte inutiles.

Mais les choses avaient bien changé, oui, c’est ça, changé, quand, quelques mois plus tôt, à la suite des examens médicaux liés à une énième tentative de suicide, les médecins lui avaient annoncé ce qu’ils pensaient être une tragédie.

Un cancer.

Un cancer du sein.

Ils arboraient tous des mines affligés, nous sommes désolés, désolés, Madame, ils avaient essayé de lui expliquer qu’il y avait des traitements possibles, on va essayer de vous soigner, on vous le promet, à votre stade, c’est encore possible, mais elle ne les avait même pas écoutés, à quoi bon, de toute manière, elle n’allait pas se soigner, elle ne voulait pas se soigner, elle n’attendait que ça, la belle aubaine, une maladie mortelle, une maladie qui l’emporterait et qui lui permettrait de rejoindre enfin Jaime, _enfin_ , après toutes ces années passées à n’attendre que ça, elle n’allait certainement pas laisser passer l’occasion.

Lors de son dernier rendez-vous, le médecin avait les traits sombres, lui aussi, à croire que c’était une manie, d’avoir l’air triste quand on annonçait à un patient sa mort prochaine, inexorable, inéluctable. Il ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas savoir que c’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait souhaiter, tout ce qu’elle avait attendu depuis cinq ans, depuis ce putain d’accident. Il lui avait dit du bout des lèvres, comme si c’était un secret, comme s’il fallait surtout ne rien dire, comme si c’était tabou, la mort, qu’il ne fallait pas en parler, peut-être parce que ça n’aurait fait que la rendre plus réelle, mais tout le monde meurt, certains plus tôt que d’autres, c’est vrai, mais tous les hommes doivent mourir, c’est normal, c’est le cycle de la vie.

Le médecin n’avait rien dit au début, mais elle n’en avait pas eu besoin, elle avait compris, il s’était attendu à ce qu’elle crie, qu’elle pleure, qu’elle tempête, qu’elle sanglote, qu’elle hurle, qu’elle rage, qu’elle nie, c’est ce que faisaient les patients, d’habitude, quand on leur annonçait qu’ils allaient mourir prochainement, eux ou leurs proches qui les accompagnaient aux rendez-vous, mais pas Cersei. Elle était restée stoïque, avait hoché la tête, aucune émotion sur son beau visage, c’est mort là-dedans, c’est déjà mort, c’est mort depuis longtemps, c’est mort depuis cinq ans, puis avait fini par demander quand, le médecin n’avait pas pu répondre précisément, bientôt, bientôt, c’est ce qu’il avait dit, quelques semaines, mois, années peut-être si vous avez de la chance.

Elle avait pensé qu’elle devrait l’annoncer à son père, puis finalement, à quoi bon, après tout, cela faisait cinq ans qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu, depuis l’enterrement, il n’était pas venu lui parler, un air de déception gravé sur ses traits durs, froids, qui ne le quittait plus depuis que ses enfants aînés avaient choisi de partir, de partir, d’abandonner l’avenir glorieux et doré qu’il avait prévu pour eux, pour lui, pour la famille, c’était tout ce qui importait, tout ce qui primait, la famille, un air de déception qui avait subsisté après la mort de son fils, de son _héritier_ , un air de déception qui avait transpercé Cersei, l’air de dire ce n’est pas normal, c’est toi, toi, toi qui devrais être dans ce cercueil, toi, et Jaime là.

Il n’a pas pris une seule fois des nouvelles d’elle depuis, comme si elle s’était effacée, évaporée, comme si elle n’existait plus, avait quitté sa vie, ne l’avait même pas contactée pour ses anniversaires ou pour Noël, qu’elle avait l’habitude de passer seule avec Jaime, et que maintenant, elle passe seule, seule, comme toute sa vie, seule.

Elle n’a plus aucun compte à lui rendre, plus aucun, il s’en fiche, ne la considère probablement plus comme sa fille, d’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, de savoir qu’elle est malade, non, pire, _mourante_ , qu’est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire de savoir qu’elle allait mourir ? C’est quand même pas la fin du monde…

Elle lève la main, s’apprête à toquer à la porte en chêne, se retient au dernier moment, il est encore temps, temps de repartir, de ne pas revenir dans la vie de son père, de ne pas lui dire, de ne rien lui dire, de laisser couler et de le laisser l’apprendre par un coup de fil de la morgue ou de l’hôpital au moment où ça sera bon, où tout sera fini, au moment où il pourra la rayer définitivement de son testament, si ce n’est pas déjà fait.

Mais ses doigts entrent en contact avec le bois, ça y est, c’est fait, c’est trop tard, trop tard, elle va lui dire, elle va lui dire, lui dire, tout lui dire, elle va rentrer, aller le voir, et lui dire que c’est fini, qu’elle part, elle part et elle ne reviendra pas, jamais. Elle va lui dire qu’elle va mourir, et puis, de toute façon, c’est mieux comme ça.

* * *

‘’Non.’’

Cersei regarde son père dans les yeux, c’est émeraude contre émeraude, elle ne comprend pas, non, il a donné une réponse alors qu’elle n’a pas posé de question, elle lui a juste dit, oui, dit, elle lui a dit qu’elle allait mourir, qu’elle allait mourir et qu’on ne pouvait rien y faire, et lui la dévisage, en lui répondant non, comme si cela pouvait, comme s’il pouvait changer les choses, lui, le grand Tywin Lannister, comme si le grand Tywin Lannister pouvait arrêter la mort.

Personne ne peut arrêter la mort, et ça, c’est quelque chose que Cersei a appris à ses dépens cinq ans auparavant.

‘’Je ne me rappelle pas t’avoir posé de question.’’

Il la dévisage, c’est difficile, elle ressemble tellement à sa mère et à son frère à la fois que cela fait mal, cela fait mal de la regarder, de la regarder et de voir Joanna et Jaime, qui ne sont plus là, de la voir, et de l’entendre, elle aussi, dire qu’elle part, qu’elle part et qu’elle ne reviendra pas, qu’elle ne reviendra jamais.

‘’J’ai bien entendu ce que tu m’as dit. Tu es malade, et le médecin incompétent de l’hôpital t’a dit que tu allais mourir. Mais nous allons te trouver un meilleur médecin, et il te soignera. On cherchera jusqu’à ce qu’on ait trouvé un traitement. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu es toujours une Lannister, même si je souhaiterais le contraire, et tes enfants récupéreront l’entreprise familiale après ma mort.’’

Cersei le regarde, elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle savait, bien sûr qu’elle savait, elle savait que son père ne voulait plus d’elle, ne la considérait plus comme sa fille depuis longtemps, mais quand même, quand même, ça fait mal de l’entendre, ça fait toujours mal de l’entendre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’écoute pas la suite de ce que son père lui dit.

Elle regarde par l’extérieur par les fenêtres, celles du bureau de son père donnent directement sur la plage, sur la plage et la mer, où elle a passé son enfance à jouer, à courir et à rire avec Jaime, et, quelque fois, avec Tyrion, quand Jaime parvenait à la convaincre de le laisser jouer avec eux.

Elle reprend ses esprits, se lève de là où elle était assise, devant le bureau de son père, devant, et lui derrière, comme s’il recevait un client plutôt que sa propre fille, le domine maintenant, il est obligé de lever les yeux pour la regarder, elle pose ses deux paumes sur le bureau, s’appuie dessus, sans quitter son père des yeux, c’est encore émeraude contre émeraude, sauf que celles de son père sont froides, ne laissent transparaître aucune émotion, comme si Tywin Lannister ne ressentait jamais rien, c’est peut-être le cas, après tout, peut-être qu’il a effectivement un cœur de pierre, puisqu’il n’est même pas capable de se préoccuper de sa fille alors qu’elle va mourir.

‘’Je ne suis pas malade, je suis mourante. On ne peut rien y faire, ce n’est plus possible, il est trop tard. Mais je me suis faite à l’idée, alors, je suis sûre que tu t’y feras aussi. De toute manière, ce n’est pas comme si tu avais le choix.’’

Elle prend sa veste, son sac, se retourne, et part, part, sans regarder derrière.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas malade, je suis mourante…_

Tyrion attend devant la porte du bureau de son père, il a besoin de lui parler, mais il pensait qu’il était au téléphone, avec un quelconque client, ou bien peut-être avec son frère, Kevan.

Ça, c’était avant qu’il ne reconnaisse l’autre voix, la voix d’une personne qui était présente dans le bureau et qu’il n’avait pas vue depuis cinq ans.

Cinq ans.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu’il n’avait pas vu Cersei, sa sœur, il n’avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis l’enterrement de leur frère, n’en avait pas pris non plus.

Après tout, ils ne peuvent pas se saquer, ils se détestent, détestent, oui. Ils se sont toujours détestés, pour autant que Tyrion s’en souvienne, cela remonte loin, très loin, à sa naissance, en fait, quand leur mère est morte en le mettant au monde, Cersei n’a jamais pu lui pardonner cela, ou n’a jamais voulu, peu importe au fond, le résultat est le même, ils se détestent.

Il arrive parfois qu’on naisse dans une famille, chez des gens, dont on ne comprend pas qu’ils nous soient proches ou liés par le sang.

C’est ce que Tyrion ressent depuis sa naissance, d’avoir atterri ici, avec un père qui ne l’apprécie guère, voire pas du tout, et sa sœur encore moins.

Avant, il y avait bien Jaime, son grand frère, de qui il était proche, ils s’entendaient bien, ils passaient de bons moments ensembles, et Jaime arrivait parfois à convaincre Cersei d’accepter Tyrion, mais elle le faisait à contrecœur, c’est bien pour faire plaisir à Jaime, semblait-elle dire quand elle le regardait avec ses deux beaux yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de Jaime, mais qui ne lui montrait que de la froideur, de l’indifférence, du mépris, tandis que ceux de Jaime le regardaient avec chaleur.

Mais voilà, Jaime était mort, et maintenant qu’il n’était plus là, il n’y avait pas de raisons qu’ils continuent à se voir, à se parler, ils ne s’appréciaient pas, ils ne se sont pas parlé, plus jamais, même le jour de l’enterrement, ils sont restés soigneusement à l’écart l’un de l’autre, et cela a continué après.

Et Cersei revient.

Elle réapparaît une fois dans sa vie, dans leur vie, à lui et à son père, une seule fois, pour dire qu’elle part, qu’elle part et qu’elle ne reviendra pas, plus, plus jamais.

_Je ne suis pas malade, je suis mourante…_

Mais elle le déteste, il la déteste, donc c’est pas la fin du monde.

C’est pas la fin du monde…

Alors, si c’est pas la fin du monde, pourquoi Tyrion se sent mal à l’aise, à l’idée de savoir ça ? Quel est sentiment, qui le ronge de l’intérieur, à la pensée que sa sœur, la dernière qu’il lui reste et la seule qu’il a jamais eue, ou qu’il n’a jamais eue peut-être, va mourir ?

Il est là, debout, dans le couloir, devant la porte, pendant que sa sœur, elle, est dans le bureau, en train d’annoncer sa mort à leur père.

Et, cette idée le rend triste, triste, oui, triste de savoir qu’elle va mourir, c’est étonnant, n’est-ce pas, normalement, quand les gens que l’on déteste meurent, on n’est pas content, non, il ne faut pas se réjouir de la mort ou du malheur d’autrui, mais on est soulagé, oui, c’est ça, soulagé, on se dit que c’est fini, qu’on en est débarrassé, et puis bon, c’est mieux comme ça, mais certainement pas triste, on est pas triste d’apprendre la mort des personnes qu’on hait, alors pourquoi Tyrion est-il triste de savoir que Cersei va mourir ?

Peut-être qu’il ne la déteste pas, après tout…

Il peut encore se souvenir d’une époque où il rêvait qu’elle veuille bien jouer avec lui, sans que Jaime ne soit là pour l’y obliger, où ils seraient tous les trois ensembles, inséparables, qu’ils s’aimeraient et que rien ne changerait jamais cela.

Il en avait rêvé pendant de longues années, et peut-être qu’au fond, ce rêve ne s’est jamais vraiment étiolé, dissipé, peut-être qu’il est toujours là, enfoui, au plus profond de lui, enterré, par des années d’amertume et d’animosité.

Il y pense encore de temps en temps, et se surprend parfois à espérer, oui, espérer, parce que l’espoir fait vivre, même si son père n’a eu cesse de lui répéter que cela ne servait à rien depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il espère, il espère, il espère qu’un jour, les choses s’amélioreront entre lui et Cersei.

Mais si elle est vraiment mourante, il ne lui reste probablement plus beaucoup de temps, plus assez… Peut-être qu’il est déjà trop tard…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n’entend pas les voix monter un peu dans le bureau de son père, pas plus qu’il n’entend la conversation s’arrêter, et est surpris par le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre à la volée.

Sa sœur en sort, quelque chose en elle a changé, elle est toujours aussi belle qu’auparavant, bien sûr, on ne passe pas de véritable beauté à laideron, même en cinq ans, mais il lui manque quelque chose, Tyrion le voit, le sent, la petite étincelle, la flamme de la vie dans ses yeux verts, le petit éclat, elle semble abattue, presque comme si elle était déjà morte, et Tyrion se demande si elle est comme ça depuis la mort de Jaime, une question à laquelle il n’aura probablement jamais de réponse, pour ça, il aurait fallu être là, il aurait fallu faire l’effort, et ça n’a pas été le cas.

Il ne devrait pas lui parler, juste la laisser partir, ils ne peuvent pas se parler, pas comme deux adultes, à chaque fois ça dégénère, ça dégénère comme quand ils étaient petits, ils ne peuvent pas se saquer, le poids des années de chamailleries, de disputes et d’aversion, d’antipathie pesant toujours sur eux, ils le traînent comme un prisonnier traîne ses chaînes, et le traîneront probablement pour le restant de leurs vies.

Sauf que, avant même qu’il n’ait pu l’en empêcher, sa voix sort, les mots franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres, et ça y est, c’est dit, c’est sorti :

‘’Alors c’est vrai ?’’

Elle est déjà dans le couloir, lui tourne le dos, elle s’arrête, mais ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner, juste un peu la tête pour le regarder du coin de l’œil, elle n’a pas envie de se confronter à ce qu’il reste de sa famille, venir voir son père lui a déjà demandé un effort énorme, et elle a juste envie de partir et de ne plus jamais les voir.

Alors qu’il pense qu’elle ne va pas lui répondre, qu’elle va tout simplement l’ignorer, comme elle l’a toujours fait quand elle ne se battait pas avec lui, elle lui crache :

‘’Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, à toi ?’’

Sa voix est accusatrice, il peut l’entendre, il sait, il sait qu’au fond, même si elle ne l’admettra certainement jamais, et peut-être même pas à elle-même non plus, elle lui en veut, lui en veut de ne pas l’avoir appelée après l’accident, jamais, de ne pas avoir cherché à la recontacter alors qu’ils auraient pu faire leur deuil ensemble, si seulement, ils avaient pu passer au-dessus de leur aversion mutuelle.

Et, avant qu’il n’ait eu la chance de répondre, elle repart, elle s’enfonce dans l’obscurité du couloir, vers l’entrée, vers la porte, elle retourne dans sa vie, et quitte celle de Tyrion et de leur père, elle repart, et ne reviendra sûrement jamais.

* * *

Quand elle remonte dans sa voiture, Cersei s’affale sur le siège, ça y est, c’est bon, une chose pénible de faite, elle n’a plus besoin ni de revenir, ni de les revoir, elle n’a plus qu’à repartir et à ne jamais les revoir, elle n’a plus qu’à repartir et à aller mourir en paix.

Elle regarde une dernière fois le manoir, la plage, qu’elle peut légèrement apercevoir, où la lune a été témoin du premier baiser entre Jaime et elle, les hautes fenêtres de sa chambre, où ils se sont unis tant de fois, où ils n’ont fait qu’un, dans tous les sens possibles, où ils se sont sentis entiers, comme s’ils avaient toujours été destinés à faire cela, ce qui était certainement le cas.

Elle soupire avec nostalgie, obnubilée dans ses contemplations, Jaime lui manque, bien sûr qu’il lui manque, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu’elle ne pense à lui, qu’elle regarde des photos qui datent, maintenant, mais elle ne peut pas, ne parvient pas à empêcher sa voix de s’échapper peu à peu de sa mémoire, son odeur, aussi, elle a beau avoir gardé toutes ses affaires, cela ne fait rien, et cela l’attriste encore plus, parce qu’au fond, c’est comme s’il mourrait une seconde fois, comme si elle le tuait, même involontairement.

Sentant des larmes silencieuses commencer à couler le long de ses joues, Cersei démarre sa voiture, et part, laissant Castral Roc et son enfance, sa famille et ses souvenirs doux-amers derrière elle, pour la dernière fois sûrement.

Pour la dernière fois…

* * *

Le soir, Cersei est dans sa maison à Port-Lannis, seule, comme d’habitude, c’est la maison qu’elle avait achetée avec Jaime, mais, comme le reste, elle n’a pas pu se résoudre à s’en séparer, c’était trop difficile, bien trop difficile, elle n’a pas pu vendre la maison, elle n’a pas pu jeter ses vêtements et ses affaires, n’a pas réussi à faire une croix définitive sur cette vie dont elle avait tant rêvé, et qui était presque devenue réalité. Mais ça, c’était avant.

Avant le camion et son chauffard, avant l’accident, avant la mort, avant l’enterrement.

Avant la solitude.

Son téléphone, posé sur la table, se met à vibrer.

Quand elle le prend, pour voir l’identité d’une personne qui l’appelle à une heure pareille, alors que les seuls coups de fil qu’elle reçoit habituellement sont les coups de fil professionnels, et ce n’est jamais le soir, que les clients appellent, elle se rend compte que c’est un numéro qu’elle ne connaît pas.

D’habitude, elle ne répond pas à ce genre d’appels, les seules personnes qui l’intéressent, ou du moins, pour qui elle veut bien prendre la peine de répondre, sont enregistrés dans ses contacts.

Mais là, elle ne sait pas ce qui lui prend, la solitude, peut-être, elle répond, mais elle le regrette rapidement, au moment où elle entend la voix de son frère, du mauvais, malheureusement, alors qu’elle pensait encore à son jumeau, pour changer.

‘’Bonsoir Cersei.’’

‘’Bonsoir.’’

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il l’appelle, ça fait cinq ans, cinq ans, qu’ils ne se parlent plus, pourquoi devraient-ils recommencer, c’est absurde, totalement absurde, ils n’ont absolument rien à se dire, elle pensait qu’elle y allait juste pour leur dire qu’elle allait mourir, et puis ça allait être fini, terminé, ils n’allaient plus jamais se parler, ils allaient continuer leur vie et elle allait mourir, et ça serait très bien comme ça.

Elle obtient vite une réponse à ses interrogations, quand son frère reprend la parole, d’une voix hésitante, comme s’il choisissait ses mots avec soin :

‘’Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d’aller prendre un café avec moi, demain après-midi ?’’

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle accepte, peut-être pour rompre un peu la monotonie du quotidien, pour ne pas être seule, mais elle accepte.

‘’Oui, si tu veux…’’

S’ensuit un long silence gênant, ils ne savent pas quoi se dire, c’est dur de se parler après cinq années de silence, on ne peut pas simplement tout reprendre à zéro, tout n’est pas aussi facile, malheureusement, c’est beaucoup plus complexe, alors, ils ne disent rien, et, au fond, c’est peut-être encore plus maladroit, plus malaisant.

Ils finissent par raccrocher, après presque deux minutes de mutisme, ils se disent à demain, oui, c’est ça, à demain, et ils ne peuvent pas s’empêcher de penser que le lendemain sera probablement encore plus embarrassant que leur conversation téléphonique, qu’ils auront encore moins de choses à se dire une fois en face à face, s’ils ne s’écharpent pas avant.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l’heure dite, ils se retrouvent dans un joli petit café, qui donne sur la plage et sur la mer.

Tyrion est déjà là quand Cersei arrive, elle le voit, s’approche, le salue, vient s’asseoir à sa table, puis ne dit plus rien, se contente de regarder ses mains, Tyrion ne dit rien non plus, il ne sait pas quoi dire, ils ne savent pas quoi se dire, cinq ans, c’est décidément bien trop long.

Il regarde sa sœur, et constate, à l’instar de la veille, que quelque chose a changé, qu’elle a changé, qu’elle n’est plus la même.

Finalement, même si la mort n’emporte qu’une seule personne, une seule, elle vole bien plus de vies que celle-là.

Ils restent là, à ne rien se dire, peut-être deux, cinq, dix, quinze minutes, avant que Tyrion ne prenne les devants et se décide à briser la glace :

‘’Alors, tu l’as su quand ?’’

Il a envie de se gifler, il n’a pas vu sa sœur depuis des années, il cherche à resserrer un peu ses liens avec elle, et la première chose à dire qui lui vient à l’esprit, alors qu’il aurait pu parler de banalités, de la météo, de politique, du travail, de n’importe quoi, c’est de lui demander quand elle a appris qu’elle allait mourir.

Cersei le regarde, fronce les sourcils, elle a compris, bien sûr qu’elle a compris, elle ne veut juste pas de sa pitié, de la pitié, elle en a assez, les médecins l’en bourrent alors qu’elle n’en veut pas, ni d’eux, ni de personne, elle ne veut de la pitié de personne, elle est contente de mourir, elle va bientôt revoir Jaime, pourquoi serait-elle malheureuse.

‘’Il y a deux mois.’’

Elle ne le regarde plus, évite son regard, même, tourne sa bague autour de son annulaire gauche, Tyrion reconnaît le bijou, il sait que c’est Jaime qui le lui a offert, une belle bague en or, et serties d’émeraudes, il n’est pas étonné de la voir encore à la main de Cersei, il se souvient que son frère lui avait dit qu’elle lui avait promis de ne jamais l’enlever, et, visiblement, c’est ce qu’elle a fait.

‘’Deux mois…’’

Il répète, comme s’il n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu, espérant se tromper, ça ne se peut pas, ça n’est pas possible, ça ne peut pas faire deux mois que Cersei sait qu’elle va mourir et qu’elle ne soit pas venue leur dire plus tôt, n’est-ce pas ? _N’est-ce pas ?_

‘’Ça fait deux mois que tu sais, et tu ne nous a rien dit…’’

Cersei le regarde à nouveau, les sourcils toujours froncés :

‘’Pourquoi vous aurais-je dit quelque chose ? On ne s’est jamais ni appelés, ni vus, ni parlé depuis…’’

Elle n’arrive pas à dire le mot, il ne veut pas sortir de sa bouche, reste coincé en travers de sa gorge, peut-être parce que le dire ferait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal, cela raviverait des souvenirs douloureux, beaucoup trop douloureux, alors, elle arrête sa phrase, et reprend d’une autre manière.

‘’On a perdu le contact. On ne fait plus partie de la même famille depuis cinq ans. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma mort vous aurait intéressés.’’

Tyrion a envie de hurler que si, ils font partie de la même famille, que de toute manière, ils n’ont pas le choix, et c’est vrai, ils n’ont pas le choix, on ne choisit pas sa famille, et ça, ils ne le savent que trop bien, parce que s’ils avaient pu choisir, ils en auraient certainement pris une autre.

Mais voilà, ils sont des Lannister, tous les deux, c’est comme ça, ils n’ont pas le choix, donc il faudra faire avec, c’est ce que Tyrion a envie de lui dire, de lui crier, mais, à la place, c’est autre chose, qui sort :

‘’Ça fait deux mois que tu sais que tu vas mourir, et tu ne nous as rien dit…’’

Cersei est piquée, le ton irrité de Tyrion l’énerve, et elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de répliquer, agacée :

‘’Non, je ne vous avais rien dit jusqu’à hier, et j’aurais mieux fait de ne pas le faire, si j’avais su que ça mènerait à ça. Après tout, je suis adulte, je n’ai de comptes à rendre à personne, et surtout pas à Père, ni à toi.’’

Cette fois, c’en est trop, Tyrion hausse la voix, malgré lui, il n’est pas vraiment en colère contre Cersei, on ne peut pas vraiment être en colère contre une personne malade, mourante, mais plutôt contre lui-même, pour ne pas l’avoir appelée plus tôt, pour ne pas être venu lui parler à l’enterrement, pour l’avoir laissée totalement seule pendant cinq ans. Et pourtant, c’est quand même contre Cersei qu’il crie :

‘’Mais merde Cersei ! Ça fait deux mois que tu sais que tu vas crever, et tu ne nous as rien dit ! Tu as envie de mourir toute seule ou quoi ?!’’

Cersei ne répond même pas à sa question, prend son sac, se lève, tourne les talons aussi vite que possible, mais Tyrion a tout de même le temps de voir un imperceptible éclat de douleur traverser ses yeux verts, il a touché un point sensible, visiblement, il n’aurait pas dû lui dire ça, il le regrette déjà, mais ce qui est fait est fait et ce qui est dit est dit, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, on peut juste s’excuser et espérer se faire pardonner.

Alors, il se lève, et court après elle, slalomant entre les passants marchant sur le trottoir, tentant désespérément de la rattraper au milieu de la foule, je suis désolé, Cersei, je n’aurais pas dû dire ça, je suis vraiment désolé, excuse-moi.

Cersei, elle, marche aussi vite que possible, zigzaguant entre les gens qui marchent, sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les retient, elle ne veut pas pleurer, pas encore, et puis, elle déteste son frère, alors en quoi son avis peut-il bien la concerner, l’affecter, puisqu’elle le déteste ?

Elle le déteste bien, n’est-ce pas ? _N’est-ce pas ?_

Elle sent qu’on l’attrape par le bras, Tyrion l’arrête, il a de la force, malgré sa petite taille, plus qu’elle, en tout cas, il la force à se retourner, la regarde dans les yeux, c’est émeraude contre émeraude, à nouveau, et lui demande de but en blanc :

‘’Quelle est la date de ton prochain rendez-vous chez le médecin ?’’

Elle le regarde pendant un moment, ils sont les deux seuls arrêtés au beau milieu de la foule, chaotique, agitée, c’en est presque poétique, cela mériterait presque d’être peint, photographié, elle s’apprête à lui dire, puis se résigne, dégage son bras de sa poigne de fer, se retourne, et s’en va, disparaît parmi la multitude de piétons.

Tyrion reste planté là, comme un imbécile, il se sent idiot, bien trop idiot, après tout, qu’est-ce qui lui a pris de croire, d’avoir l’espoir qu’entre Cersei et lui, les choses pourraient marcher, les choses pourraient s’arranger ?

Alors, il se retourne, désemparé, repart vers sa voiture, pour rentrer à Castral Roc, seul.

Mais l’espoir revient quand son téléphone vibre, tard le soir.

Un message.

Un message très court.

_Vendredi prochain. 15h. Hôpital de Port-Lannis._

Il s’autorise un petit sourire. Peut-être que finalement, tout espoir n’est pas perdu.

* * *

Le vendredi matin, Tyrion téléphone à nouveau à Cersei. Il veut savoir s’il peut venir avec elle au rendez-vous médical et, si oui, où et comment ils vont se retrouver l’après-midi.

Elle sent une légère vague d’appréhension monter en lui, après tout, il ne l’a pas vue depuis qu’il lui a crié dessus, alors que c’était après lui-même qu’il aurait voulu crier, hurler.

Elle répond au bout de plusieurs minutes, au moment où Tyrion pense qu’il va tomber sur son répondeur, qu’elle va l’ignorer, et elle aurait tous les droits de le faire, c’est elle qui avait raison, elle n’a pas de comptes à lui rendre, surtout alors qu’elle le déteste et qu’il n’a même pas cherché à savoir comment elle allait depuis la mort de Jaime.

Mais, puisqu’elle avait accepté de venir prendre un café avec lui, et qu’elle lui avait donné l’heure de son rendez-vous, c’est qu’elle ne devait pas le détester, ou du moins, pas totalement…

‘’Allô ?’’

‘’Oui, Cersei, c’est moi…’’

‘’Je sais, j’ai reconnu ta voix. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?’’

Il prend une profonde inspiration, croise les doigts pour qu’elle dise oui, espère, espère si fort que cela doit s’entendre rien qu’à la voix qu’il utilise :

‘’Je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tu serais d’accord pour que je vienne avec toi au rendez-vous de cet après-midi ?’’

Silence.

Cela dure pendant un moment, à tel point que Tyrion pense qu’elle a raccroché et qu’il attend là comme un idiot, dans le vide, avec ses espoirs et ses rêves, presque comme un enfant, finalement.

Mais la voix de sa sœur brise le silence, et lui prouve qu’elle est toujours là, au bout du fil, à l’écouter :

‘’Si tu veux.’’

Tyrion sourit, il n’en croit pas ses oreilles, il était sûr qu’elle allait lui dire non, qu’elle allait refuser, non, ne viens pas, je ne veux pas de toi près de moi, maintenant, il en a la certitude, elle ne le déteste pas, sinon, elle n’aurait jamais accepté, et, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cette perspective le transporte.

‘’Super… Très bien, je suis content que tu acceptes… Tu veux qu’on se retrouve où ?’’

‘’Je ne sais pas, où tu veux…’’

Il entend la lassitude, dans la voix de sa sœur, il se sent coupable, son enthousiasme retombe, il ne pensait plus vraiment au fait que sa sœur y allait seulement pour s’entendre dire combien de temps il lui restait à passer ici, en ce monde, combien de temps avant qu’elle ne s’éteigne définitivement.

‘’Tu veux que je t’emmène ?’’

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui propose ça, ça va encore être la porte ouverte à des silences gênants, ou a une énième engueulade, toutes ces choses qu’il voudrait éviter.

‘’Oui, je veux bien.’’

‘’Ça marche. Je passe te prendre à 14 h alors. A tout à l’heure.’’

‘’A tout à l’heure.’’

Et ils raccrochent.

* * *

Tyrion arrive devant la maison de Cersei, il ne peut pas dire qu’il est étonné de voir qu’elle a gardé la maison qu’elle avait acheté avec Jaime, quand ils pensaient encore que tout irait bien, mais ça, la vie s’était chargée de les faire déchanter, ou bien la mort, plutôt.

Il ne descend pas tout de suite de sa voiture, attend un peu, hésite avant de sortir, il n’a pas envie de rentrer dans la maison, de sentir la présence de Jaime autour de lui, ça lui ferait mal, bien trop mal, il pense à Cersei, qui, elle, vit en permanence au milieu de ça, de cette ambiance, qui vit entourée, cernée par la mort, littéralement.

Il n’a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, la porte s’ouvre, Cersei apparaît sur le perron, elle ferme à clé derrière elle, et puis elle vient vers lui.

Il déverrouille sa voiture pour la laisser entrer, elle le salue, sans vraiment le regarder, elle baisse les yeux, tord ses mains, et Tyrion se demande comment il se sentirait s’il allait quelque part pour qu’on lui dise combien de temps il lui reste, tout en sachant parfaitement être condamné.

Il se rend compte que Cersei vit tous les jours comme si c’était peut-être le dernier, le dernier jour d’une condamnée.

Elle ne dit rien, alors, il ne dit rien non plus.

Le trajet se passe dans le silence le plus total, ils n’osent rien se dire, ils n’ont rien à se dire, qu’est-ce qu’on est censé se dire, après cinq ans de séparation et une engueulade ?

Ils arrivent à l’hôpital, et Tyrion ne peut que constater que, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, il déteste toujours autant cet endroit.

* * *

Le médecin commence à leur parler de choses dont ils ne comprennent pas un traître mot, et cela a le don de vite énerver Cersei, qui le coupe au beau milieu d’une phrase à propos de traitements expérimentaux et de résultats de ses analyses :

‘’Bon ça va, ça ira, merci. Maintenant, arrêtez voir de tourner autour du pot, et dites-moi franchement ce que je suis venue savoir : combien de temps me reste-t-il ?’’

Le médecin s’arrête, il n’est pas habituel pour un patient de demander à ce qu’on lui dise les choses aussi directement, mais cette patiente n’est pas habituelle, il l’a remarqué depuis la première fois où elle a passé la porte de ce bureau, pas une seule fois il ne l’a vue réagir, pas une seule fois, même quand il lui avait annoncé qu’elle allait mourir, et elle était toujours venue seule, toujours, sauf cette fois, où un homme l’accompagne.

Il ne dit rien, lui non plus, il écoute, c’est son frère, elle le lui a dit en rentrant, mais elle ne l’avait jamais mentionné auparavant.

‘’Quelques mois, peut-être, si vous avez de la chance… Mais si je suis totalement franc avec vous, il est peu probable que vous viviez pour voir la nouvelle année.’’

Cersei hoche la tête, acquiesce, d’accord, de toute façon, elle ne peut pas ne pas être d’accord, elle n’a pas le choix, c’est comme ça, face à la mort, on a rarement le choix.

Le médecin continue de la fixer intensément, il attend une réaction, une quelconque réaction, mais c’est en vain, il le sait parfaitement, il pourrait lui dire qu’elle mourrait dans quelques minutes à peine qu’elle ne cillerait pas.

‘’Si vous le souhaitez, notre unité de soins palliatifs…’’

Elle le coupe, n’a pas envie d’en savoir plus, ni même de continuer à écouter ce qu’il a à lui dire, elle veut bien attendre la mort, mais elle n’attendra pas la mort dans clouée dans un lit d’hôpital, certainement pas, c’est totalement hors de question.

‘’Non. Nous en avons déjà parlé, et je vous ai déjà exposé mon point de vue sur ce sujet. Maintenant, si c’est tout pour aujourd’hui…’’

Sans même prendre le temps de finir sa phrase, Cersei saisit ses affaires, commence à se lever de son fauteuil, et, alors qu’elle est en train de repartir, le médecin l’apostrophe :

‘’Attendez, Madame. Il y a quelque chose dont j’ai oublié de vous parler lors de notre précédent rendez-vous.’’

Elle se retourne, reste là, debout, stoïque, allez-y, je vous écoute, mais dépêchez-vous, je n’ai pas que ça à faire.

‘’Nous avons remarqué que vous n’avez pas de personne de confiance valable. La personne renseignée dans votre dossier est Monsieur Jaime Lannister, votre frère, qui, d’après nos informations, est mort il y a…’’

Elle rétorque un peu sèchement :

‘’Je sais parfaitement quand mon frère jumeau est mort. J’étais avec lui. Pour ce qui est de la personne de confiance, je suis désolée, mais je n’ai personne.’’

Alors qu’elle tourne à nouveau les talons, Tyrion prend la parole, lui qui n’avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l’entretien avec le médecin, se contentant d’absorber les informations et de vraiment prendre conscience de la réalité des choses, qu’ils ne savaient pas, pour la plupart, une semaine auparavant.

‘’Attends, Cersei…’’

Elle se retourne à nouveau, la main sur la poignée de la porte cette fois, elle en a marre, ça se voit, elle n’a qu’une hâte, qu’une envie, c’est de quitter cette pièce, de quitter cet hôpital, et de rentrer chez elle seule, comme d’habitude.

Elle fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, montrant qu’elle l’écoute, l’invitant à poursuivre.

‘’Moi, je peux être ta personne de confiance… Enfin, si tu veux bien…’’

Cersei hausse les épaules, l’air indifférent :

‘’Si ça peut t’amuser, de jouer la baby-sitter…’’

Tyrion sourit intérieurement, il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, c’est une grande victoire pour lui, Cersei n’a pas refusé, comme elle n’a pas refusé d’aller prendre un café avec lui quelques jours auparavant, et comme elle n’a pas refusé qu’il l’accompagne ce jour-là, avec elle, à l’hôpital.

Tout ceci ne fait que lui donner plus d’espoir pour la suite.

Il donne donc ses coordonnées au médecin, lui serre la main, au revoir, et puis part à la suite de Cersei, qui est déjà sortie depuis un petit moment.

* * *

Il la trouve sur le parking de l’hôpital, appuyée sur sa voiture, comme si elle l’attendait. De toute façon, elle n’a pas le choix, c’est lui qui a les clés.

Une fois dans la voiture, le silence se réinstalle entre eux, le même silence gênant, embarrassant, qu’au café l’autre jour ou que pendant l’aller à peine deux heures auparavant.

Cersei ouvre la fenêtre, se penche vers son sac posé par terre, saisit une cigarette, l’allume, et, s’accoudant à la portière, commence à fumer.

Tyrion la regarde pendant de longues secondes, hésitant à lui faire une remarque sur le fait que ce n’est pas bon pour sa santé, puis, finalement, se lance :

‘’Ça ne doit pas arranger ton cas.’’

Elle le regarde, la cigarette entre son index et son majeur, attendant vraisemblablement la suite du sermon.

Encore une fois, Tyrion pense qu’il n’aurait rien dû dire, qu’il vient juste d’ouvrir la porte à d’autres disputes, innombrables, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de continuer :

‘’Tu sais, pour ta santé… Je veux dire, ça n’est pas bon de fumer…’’

Cersei continue de le dévisager, avant d’émettre un son entre le soupir et le rire sans joie :

‘’Quelle importance ? De toute manière, je vais mourir, tôt ou tard, alors, autant profiter autant que je le peux.’’

Il la regarde, alternant entre elle et la route, avant de soupirer, et de demander :

‘’Qu’est-ce que ça t’a fait ?’’

‘’De quoi ?’’

‘’De savoir que tu allais mourir.’’

‘’Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l’autre.’’

‘’D’accord, mais qu’est-ce que ça t’a fait d’apprendre que ça allait t’arriver prématurément.’’

‘’Rien. Absolument rien.’’

Tyrion la regarde, à la fois étonné qu’elle lui réponde, alors qu’il s’était à moitié attendu à ce qu’elle l’envoie balader, et étonné de sa réponse.

‘’Comment ça, rien ?’’

‘’J’étais contente, de savoir que j’allais mourir. Très contente. Je ne voulais que ça.’’

Tyrion sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux :

‘’Mais pourquoi ?’’

‘’Parce que j’aurais dû mourir il y a longtemps.’’

Une larme commence à couler sur la joue de Cersei, puis deux, puis trois, puis sur la sienne, aussi, parce qu’au fond, il sait ce qu’elle veut dire, il sait ce qu’elle _va_ dire.

‘’J’aurais dû mourir avec Jaime dans l’accident. On se l’était toujours promis. Toujours. Depuis qu’on était enfants. On aurait dû mourir ensemble, et finalement, il est mort tout seul.’’

Elle fait une pause pour inspirer.

‘’Il est mort tout seul, et je me sentais tellement mal… Rien n’était, rien n’est plus pareil, sans lui… J’avais, j’ai l’impression qu’on m’a arraché une partie de moi-même…’’

Elle pleure vraiment, maintenant, les larmes coulent à flots sur son visage, de vraies rivières, comme si elle les retenait depuis longtemps, depuis bien trop longtemps.

‘’Alors, je me disais que si je mourrais, au moins, je serais avec lui. Que je ne serais plus seule, plus jamais. Que je serais à nouveau entière. Je n’avais plus que ça à quoi me raccrocher. J’ai essayé plusieurs fois de me suicider, ça n’a jamais marché.’’

Tyrion s’arrête au bord de la route, de toute façon, il n’y a personne, les larmes lui piquent les yeux, à lui aussi, puis finissent par couler librement.

Il l’enlace, et elle se laisse faire, mais continue de sangloter, et la seule chose qu’il parvient à discerner entre ses pleurs, c’est :

‘’Il me manque, Tyrion… Il me manque tellement…’’

Et elle lui rend son étreinte, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, là, dans la voiture, arrêtés au bord de la route, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, comme elle l’a fait tant de fois auparavant avec son frère, son autre frère, pendant qu’il lui caresse ses longues boucles dorées.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Tyrion est assis à la même au table, au même café, que quand il s’était donné rendez-vous avec Cersei, un peu plus d’une semaine auparavant.

Il l’attend, encore une fois. Il repense à comment le trajet du retour de l’hôpital s’est déroulé, à leur conversation, à la façon dont Cersei a enfin tout laissé exploser, tout, tout ce qu’elle retenait depuis des années, et qu’elle n’avait probablement jamais dit.

Après leur étreinte (la première, la première où il l’étreignait et où elle l’étreignait en retour !), ils s’étaient dégagés des bras l’un de l’autres, avaient tous deux séché leurs larmes, et Tyrion avait redémarré la voiture.

Quand ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Cersei, elle lui avait offert un petit sourire triste, et l’avait même remercié, elle n’avait pas dit pourquoi, pour l’avoir emmenée, pour l’avoir accompagnée, ou pour avoir pleuré avec elle, et, quand il lui avait à nouveau proposé d’aller prendre un café avec lui, histoire de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Il avait été surpris de la voir accepter, avec même à ce qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre un soupçon d’enthousiasme dans sa voix, une léger éclat dans ses iris vert émeraude, comme de l’espoir.

Et de l’espoir, Tyrion en avait aussi.

Enfin, jusqu’à maintenant.

Cersei devrait être là depuis dix minutes, presque quinze, et pourtant, elle n’est toujours pas arrivée.

Au début, Tyrion a mis ce petit retard sur le compte des embouteillages, d’une tromperie sur l’heure, enfin bref, un des petits tracas du quotidien.

Mais il commence sérieusement à se demander si elle ne lui a pas posé un lapin.

Il espère que non. Il avait tant espéré que finalement, les choses pourraient s’arranger entre Cersei et lui, que ça pourrait aller mieux, qu’ils pourraient enfin former la fratrie qu’ils n’avaient jamais vraiment été, mais s’il s’avérait que finalement, Cersei n’avait fait que lui jouer un mauvais tour, il n’est pas sûr qu’il s’en remettrait.

Il secoue la tête, refuse de penser à cela, espère, espère toujours, que Cersei va apparaître au coin de la rue, le prier de l’excuser pour son retard, s’asseoir avec lui, et qu’ils vont pouvoir parler.

Il regarde son téléphone, pour voir s’il a une quelconque réponse aux innombrables messages qu’il lui a envoyé et aux appels qu’il lui a vainement passés, mais sans succès.

Mais les secondes, les minutes passent, et Cersei ne vient pas.

Il finit par se lever, déçu, prend ses affaires, et quitte le café.

* * *

Au volant de sa voiture, il soupire.

Il avait tant cru qu’après avoir perdu un frère, il pourrait enfin avoir une sœur que ça lui fait mal, très mal, ça le blesse au plus profond de lui, parce que Cersei vient de briser le dernier rêve qui lui restait, le dernier, l’ultime fragment de ses espérances d’enfance.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à prendre la route pour rentrer à Castral Roc, portant tout le poids de ses désillusions sur ses épaules, il embraye d’un coup sec, et, sur un coup de tête, prend le chemin qui se dirige vers la maison de Cersei.

Qu’elle ne veuille pas le voir, c’est une chose, mais elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour son absence.

Il arrive enfin, après des minutes qui lui paraissent être une éternité, et sort en trombe de sa voiture.

Celle de Cersei est garée sur le trottoir. Elle est donc chez elle.

Courant presque, Tyrion arrive sur le perron, et, d’un mouvement rageur, ouvre la porte d’entrée.

Tout est calme, dans la maison.

La lumière n’est même pas allumée, alors qu’il fait déjà plutôt sombre dehors, et il n’y a pas une trace, pas un signe de la présence de sa sœur.

Il fronce les sourcils, étonné. Si la voiture de Cersei est là alors que tout semble prouver le contraire, c’est qu’il doit y avoir un problème.

Il sent toute la rage, toute la colère qu’il avait accumulée au plus profond de lui retomber.

Il n’y a personne dans le salon, pas plus que dans la cuisine ou dans la salle à manger.

Il monte à l’étage, et commence à inspecter la salle de bains, quand il voit une porte entrouverte.

La chambre de Jaime et Cersei.

Il ouvre doucement la porte entrebâillée, totalement incertain de ce qu’il va trouver derrière.

Malgré la pénombre, il parvient à discerner les meubles, et allongée dans le lit…

Cersei.

A première vue, elle semble endormie, mais Tyrion, en s’approchant un peu plus d’elle sur la pointe des pieds, se rend compte que ce n’est pas le cas.

Lorsqu’il arrive à sa hauteur, elle bat des paupières, ouvre les yeux, et marmonne son nom d’une voix endormie :

‘’Tyrion ?’’

‘’Oui, c’est moi. Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore au lit à une heure pareille ?’’

Elle fronce les sourcils :

‘’Pourquoi, il est tard ?’’

‘’Pas moins de dix-sept heures trente.’’

Elle se redresse brusquement, l’air complètement perdue, et elle reprend ses esprits :

‘’Oh merde… J’ai loupé notre rendez-vous, c’est ça ?’’

Il acquiesce, et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle parait vraiment désolée d’avoir manqué l’heure, et il se sent de plus en plus mal d’avoir pu croire qu’elle l’avait fait intentionnellement.

‘’Je t’ai envoyé plusieurs messages, et je t’ai appelée aussi, plusieurs fois, mais tu n’as pas répondu, ni à l’un, ni à l’autre.’’

Il n’ajoute rien, mais elle sent que, même s’il ne les lui demande pas, il attend sa justification.

‘’Je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne me sentais pas bien ce matin, alors je ne me suis pas levée… Et comme j’ai oublié mon portable à mon bureau hier, je n’ai pas pu voir tes appels ou tes messages…’’

Il acquiesce silencieusement, hoche la tête, ce n’est rien, ce n’est pas grave, après tout, Cersei est malade, il l’avait presque oublié, enfin non, pas oublié, on ne peut pas oublier une chose pareille, on ne peut pas oublier que quelqu’un qui nous est proche, qui nous est lié, d’une manière ou d’une autre, va bientôt mourir. Il l’avait rangé dans un coin de sa tête, et il avait préféré faire une impasse dessus, ne pas y penser.

Mais pas oublier, ça, il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas oublier que, tôt ou tard, sa sœur lui sera prise, de la même manière que son frère lui a été pris.

Il la dévisage à nouveau. Elle a l’air fatiguée, très fatiguée. Des cernes noires marquent la peau sous ses yeux, elle est pâle, bien plus que d’habitude, et n’a plus rien du petit éclat de vie qui était revenu habiter ses prunelles seulement quelques jours plus tôt.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il se rend compte de sa souffrance, de sa véritable souffrance, tant physique que psychologique, mais il ne parvient pas à dire si c’est à cause de la maladie qui la ronge de l’intérieur, comme un poison, ou bien si c’est la solitude, qui a le même effet.

‘’Ça va mieux ?’’

Elle le regarde aussi, grimace :

‘’Pas vraiment, non… Mais ça va passer.’’

Il acquiesce à nouveau.

Elle continue de l’observer :

‘’Tu veux qu’on y aille quand même ?’’

‘’Non, si tu ne te sens pas bien, ce n’est pas la peine. On ira une autre fois, la semaine prochaine, par exemple.’’

Mais soudain, une horrible pensée lui vient à l’esprit.

_Et s’il n’y avait pas de prochaine fois ?_

Il regarde à nouveau Cersei, qui n’a pas encore amorcé le moindre mouvement pour se lever, et, d’une voix hésitante, craignant toujours le refus, le rejet permanent qu’elle lui avait adressé depuis leur enfance, lui demande :

‘’Je peux m’allonger avec toi ?’’

Elle le scrute avec étonnement, elle ne s’attendait pas à ça.

‘’Oui, si tu veux.’’

Tyrion sourit, à nouveau, encore, ça fait du bien, de sourire.

Il enlève ses chaussures et sa veste, et grimpe sur le lit, à côté de Cersei.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, peut-être, passent.

Au moment où, persuadé que Cersei est endormie, il est sur le point de s’assoupir, il l’entend murmurer :

‘’Tyrion ?’’

Il marmonne, je t’écoute, voudrait-il dire, mais, somnolant, les mots refusent de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration :

‘’Je ne t’en veux pas pour la mort de Maman.’’

Il écarquille les yeux, bien réveillé, tout d’un coup, comme s’il venait de se prendre une bassine d’eau froide en plein sommeil, sauf que c’est une chaleur, une chaleur intense qu’il ressent dans tout son corps, comme si un immense brasier venait de s’embraser à l’intérieur de lui, alimenté par la flamme de l’espoir et par celle qu’il n’avait ressenti que pour Jaime. La flamme de l’amour, l’amour fraternel.

Mais alors qu’il est sur le point de lui demander de répéter ce qu’elle vient de dire, il se rend compte qu’elle s’est assoupie.

Mais ce n’est pas grave. Il est sûr d’avoir bien entendu.

Alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s’endort à son tour.

* * *

Désormais, Tyrion passe tout son temps avec Cersei.

Les choses sont encore un peu difficiles, au début, orageuses, il faut panser les blessures qu’ils se sont mutuellement infligées, les traces laissées par toutes leurs querelles.

Mais qu’à cela ne tienne, ils passent tout leur temps ensemble, ils se découvrent des passions communes qu’ils ne savaient même pas qu’ils partageaient.

Ils passent des heures à lire au coin du feu, dans la maison de Cersei, alors que le froid glacial du mois de novembre règne dehors, que le givre recouvre les vitres des maisons, des magasins, des voitures, tellement opaque que l’on ne voit même plus à travers.

Ils ne parlent pas, pendant ces moments-là, mais ce n’est pas grave, ils n’en n’ont pas besoin, ils profitent simplement de la présence l’un de l’autre, et c’est très bien comme ça.

Ils passent des après-midi entières à jouer aux échecs ensemble, en regardant la neige tomber en flocons épars par la fenêtre, jusqu’à ce qu’il se fasse tard, et que Tyrion soit obligé de rentrer, pour laisser Cersei se reposer et pour ne pas se retrouver coincé par les intempéries.

Cersei se sent triste, à propos de tout cela, elle regrette, elle regrette de ne pas avoir appelé Tyrion après l’enterrement, elle regrette d’avoir choisi de le détester plutôt que d’essayer de l’aimer, ce qui se révèle bien plus facile qu’elle ne le pensait, alors que Jaime le lui avait tant demandé, elle regrette, parce qu’au moment où elle commence seulement à profiter de la présence de son petit frère, à ne plus le voir comme un parasite, comme un monstre, à apprécier le temps passé avec lui, c’est également à ce moment-là qu’elle se rend compte que le temps qu’il lui reste à passer avec lui est compté.

Et même si elle ne se plaint pas, même si elle ne le dit pas, elle s’aperçoit que c’est bien la première fois de sa vie qu’elle n’a pas envie de mourir, qu’elle préférerait peut-être vivre, à la place, vivre pour lui, vivre pour le nouvel amour qu’elle ressent, différent de celui qu’elle portait à Jaime, mais fait que, quand elle se couche le soir, elle a envie de se réveiller, qui lui donne la force de se lever chaque matin, et l’envie de rester, de vivre, de vivre pour lui.

Ils n’y pensent pas, à ce feu qui la consume, à ce poison qui la ronge, qui la corrode, quand ils sont ensemble, non, ils préfèrent savourer chaque minute comme si c’était la dernière (ce qui pourrait peut-être être le cas).

Mais quand Tyrion remonte dans sa voiture, soir après soir, il a peur, peur de recevoir un appel de l’hôpital, lui disant que l’état de sa sœur s’est dégradé, ou pire, qu’elle est morte, c’est ce qui se passe dans ses pires cauchemars, la nuit, il se réveille en sueur, seul, dans son lit à Castral Roc, plongé dans la pénombre, il vérifie inlassablement son téléphone, voit qu’il n’y a rien, puis se rendort, et ça recommence.

Parfois, il appelle Cersei, juste pour entendre sa voix, pour être sûr qu’elle est encore là, qu’elle n’est pas encore partie, pas encore, puisque ce n’est qu’une question de temps, mais pas encore, il est soulagé quand il l’entend marmonner, râler pour l’avoir réveillée à une heure pareille, mais il s’en fiche, si elle râle, c’est qu’elle est encore là. Encore.

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il accompagne Cersei pour voir le médecin, et il imagine que ce dernier leur annonce que ça y est, il y a un traitement, un remède miracle, que tout va s’arranger, tout est arrangé, que Cersei va guérir, qu’elle n’est plus condamnée à mourir.

Malheureusement, les miracles n’existent pas, et les illusions ne sont pas faites pour durer.

A chaque fois que Cersei et lui vont à l’hôpital, puisqu’il l’accompagne à tous les rendez-vous, désormais, le médecin continue d’arborer sa mine compatissante, puis d’annoncer que les résultats ne sont pas bons, comme il fallait bien s’y attendre, et qu’il ne lui reste que peu de temps, peu de temps pour vivre, peu de temps pour aimer, peu de temps pour profiter.

C’est à ces moments-là que Tyrion s’aperçoit d’à quel point la vie est injuste.

Le médecin qui les observe tous les deux d’un air conciliant doit bien avoir la soixantaine, et il paraît en pleine santé, alors que sa sœur d’à peine trente ans est condamnée à mourir.

Oui, la vie est injuste, et, malgré leur jeune âge, Cersei et Tyrion n’en ont déjà que trop fait l’expérience.

* * *

Un jour, alors que le mois de décembre et Noël se rapprochent de plus en plus, Tyrion ne peut pas aller voir Cersei à cause de la tempête de neige qui fait rage dehors.

Il se décide à faire un peu de rangement, de tri, dans sa chambre, et, par le plus grand des hasards, tombe sur une carte postale, qu’il ne se souvenait même pas d’avoir gardée.

Une carte postale de Pentos, qui date d’il y a cinq ans, et que Jaime lui avait envoyée, alors qu’il était parti en vacances avec Cersei là-bas, seulement quelques mois avant son accident.

Il se rappelle que les deux jumeaux avaient toujours adoré voyager, et qu’ils auraient voulu voir plus de pays étrangers, mais ça, c’était avant, avant tout, avant l’accident, et il n’a jamais évoqué ce sujet avec Cersei, inutile de rouvrir des blessures qui se sont peut-être déjà refermées, qui ont peut-être déjà cicatrisé.

Une idée naît alors dans l’esprit de Tyrion, ça y est, il sait, il sait ce qu’il va faire avec Cersei, ce qui va leur permettre de passer tout leur temps ensemble, et de faire une vraie coupure avec le chaos qui est venu bouleverser leurs vies.

Il repose la carte postale, bien visible, sur sa table de chevet, et arrête de faire le ménage.

Il a des coups de fils à passer.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la tempête de neige s’est calmée, il peut à nouveau circuler.

Il se rend directement chez Cersei.

Il n’a pas prévenu de sa visite, alors, quand Cersei ouvre et le voit sur le pas de sa porte, alors qu’elle est encore en short de pyjama et en débardeur, elle sourit, surprise, mais contente de sa venue, alors que cela fait déjà quelques jours qu’elle n’a pas eu de ses nouvelles.

Ils s’assoient devant la cheminée, où le feu ronronne doucement, presque comme un chat, et, sans dire un mot de plus, Tyrion tend une enveloppe à Cersei.

Elle le regarde, lui, puis l’enveloppe entre ses mains, elle fronce les sourcils, elle ne comprend pas, pourquoi lui donne-t-il cela ?

Il la regarde en souriant, et lui précise :

‘’Considère ça comme ton cadeau de Noël en avance.’’

Elle pouffe :

‘’Très en avance, alors.’’

Elle l’ouvre, et voit ce qu’elle contient.

Toute trace de sourire s’efface de son visage, elle ne rit plus, ses traits se sont assombris, affaissés, d’un coup.

Elle sort les deux billets d’avion, comprenant enfin, mais ne dit toujours rien.

Une larme coule sur sa joue.

Tyrion commence soudain à paniquer, et s’il avait fait une gaffe ? Après tout, la dernière fois qu’elle était allée à Pentos, Jaime était encore là, Jaime était avec elle, Jaime était bien vivant, mais ce n’est plus le cas, maintenant.

Il comprendrait très bien qu’elle n’ait plus envie d’y retourner, qu’elle n’ait plus envie de partir, de voyager.

Plusieurs larmes coulent sur son visage, maintenant, silencieuses, elle ne dit rien alors, Tyrion n’ose rien dire non plus.

Mais alors qu’il ouvre la bouche, prêt à s’excuser, je suis désolé Cersei, ce n’était pas une bonne idée, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, elle sourit à travers ses larmes, et d’un coup, le serre dans ses bras.

Elle pleure, mais ce sont des larmes de joie, alors Tyrion pleure aussi, et l’enlace.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, quand ils se retrouvent à l’aéroport, Tyrion ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer le sourire qui illumine les beaux traits fins de sa sœur, qu’il n’avait encore jamais vraiment vu.

C’est quand elle lui sourit à lui qu’il comprend ce que Jaime a bien pu lui trouver, alors qu’il la trouvait juste aigrie depuis toutes ces années.

Avant de monter dans l’avion, Tyrion lui fait promettre de lui dire tout de suite si elle ne se sent pas bien, ou si elle reçoit de mauvaises nouvelles, afin qu’ils puissent rentrer tout de suite.

Cersei acquiesce, mais oui, je te le promets, ne t’inquiète pas, je te le dirai tout de suite, et continue de lui sourire.

Alors qu’ils s’assoient à leurs sièges en première classe, Tyrion ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer que, s’il n’y avait pas cette putain de maladie, tout aurait été presque parfait.

* * *

Leurs vacances sont paradisiaques.

Ils passent leur temps à siroter des cocktails sur la plage, en lisant des bouquins, ou bien à se promener dans Pentos, qui est une jolie ville, avec ses petites ruelles pavées et ses bâtiments colorés.

Cersei songe à ses rues qu’elle a parcourues avec Jaime, mais sourit. Ce sont de bons souvenirs, ses meilleurs, en fait, et maintenant, grâce à son petit frère, c’est presque comme si elle les revivait.

Tyrion, lui, regrette, bien sûr, de temps en temps, de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas plus tôt.

Ils en parlent, un soir, alors qu’ils sont assis sur la plage, en regardant l’immensité du ciel étoilé qui se déploie au-dessus de leurs têtes et qui se reflète dans l’eau de la mer, dont les vagues viennent s’échouer, pleines d’écumes, sur le sable fin, ou se briser contre les roches du rivage, un peu comme à Castral Roc.

Tyrion demande pardon à Cersei pour ne pas être venu lui parler à l’enterrement de Jaime, quelque chose qui lui pèse tous les jours, pour ne pas avoir cherché à la recontacter, pour lui avoir hurler dessus à leur premier rendez-vous au café.

Cersei demande pardon à Tyrion, les larmes aux yeux, pour avoir été odieuse, si odieuse avec lui pendant toute leur enfance, alors qu’il ne lui avait rien fait, alors qu’il n’était pas, ne pouvait pas être responsable de la mort de leur mère, pour ne pas l’avoir appelé non plus, le deuil aurait peut-être été plus facile à deux, et la solitude moins difficile, forcément, c’est aussi quelque chose qui lui pèse.

Ils finissent par s’enlacer à nouveau, entremêlant leurs larmes, une chose qui est devenue habituelle, pour eux, et puis se taisent, restent juste là, silencieux, à regarder le ciel d’encre et la lune d’argent, en croisant les doigts pour que chaque étoile dans l’immensité qui les surplombe soit un jour de plus de vie accordé à Cersei, un jour de plus de vie qui leur soit accordé à tous les deux.

_(Malheureusement, c’est rarement ainsi que les choses se passent, et cela, ils ne le savent que trop bien.)_

* * *

Un matin, alors que Tyrion est déjà sorti sur la plage, Cersei regarde son téléphone, et voit qu’elle a plusieurs appels manqués de l’hôpital, et un message vocal.

Quand elle l’écoute, le médecin lui dit qu’ils ont reçu des laboratoires les résultats de ses analyses les plus récentes, les dernières qu’elle a fait avant de partir, et qu’ils ne sont pas bons.

Vraiment pas bons.

Après cela, la seule chose qu’elle entend, c’est qu’il ne lui reste plus que quelques semaines, si elle a de la chance, et qu’elle a rendez-vous à l’hôpital dès qu’elle est de retour à Westeros.

Elle raccroche avant la fin du message, et se laisse tomber sur le lit, assise.

Elle avait espéré plus, un tout petit peu plus, elle qui avait tant voulu que la mort l’emporte, et l’emmène rejoindre son jumeau.

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, les lui piquer, puis couler doucement, silencieusement, le long de sa joue.

Elle voudrait bien ne pas pleurer, mais elle n’en peut plus, elle n’a plus la force de se retenir, et elle ne veut surtout pas se laisser aller devant Tyrion, alors, autant ne plus avoir de larmes à verser.

Elle ne va, ne veut pas le dire à son frère.

Cela serait trop dur, de voir la tristesse dans ses émeraudes, à lui aussi, beaucoup trop dur, elle ne veut pas réduire tous ses espoirs en poussières, rien que quelques jours auparavant, il lui a demandé si elle passerait Noël avec lui, et elle a accepté, et le bonheur dans ses yeux n’avait pas de prix à ceux de Cersei.

Non, elle ne va rien lui dire. C’est décidé. Elle ne peut pas le priver du dernier de ses rêves. Elle n’en n’a pas le droit.

* * *

Quand Cersei le rejoint enfin, Tyrion lève les yeux de son livre, et se rend compte que quelque chose n’est pas comme d’habitude.

Elle a l’air plus abattue, plus éteinte.

Il s’inquiète.

‘’Ça va ?’’

‘’Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.’’

Elle lui sourit, mais, au fond, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher d’appréhender la suite.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils sont de retour à Westeros.

Décembre est arrivé.

Les décorations ont déjà été installées dans tout Port-Lannis, alors, quand la nuit tombe, la ville se pare de lumières blanches, vertes, rouges, dorées.

Des parfums de pain d’épices et de vin chaud flottent dans l’air, à cause du marché de Noël qui est venu s’installer sur la place principale, ça sent la fête, ça fait du bien.

Quand Cersei et Tyrion se promènent ensemble dans les larges rues bondées, Tyrion sourit comme un enfant, il ne parvient pas à se retenir, à cacher son excitation, ça y est, Noël est là, il est enchanté à l’idée de pouvoir enfin le passer avec quelqu’un d’autre que son père, ça le changera, ça fait cinq ans que c’est comme ça, et cinq ans, c’est trop long, bien trop long.

Cersei, elle, se force à sourire, cache derrière les nouvelles qu’elle a reçues et qui la rongent, qui la dévorent, elle ne veut surtout pas décevoir son petit frère, pas une fois de plus.

Il ne se doute de rien, ou, du moins, ne lui en parle pas, ils n’en parlent pas, et, quand il lui demande au beau milieu de la foule la date de son prochain rendez-vous, une scène qui ressemble étrangement à une qui s’est produite même pas deux mois auparavant, mais qui leur paraît lointaine, si lointaine, elle répond évasivement qu’elle ne sait pas, que le médecin ne l’a pas rappelée, donc elle n’a pas de date à lui donner.

Elle s’en veut, de lui mentir comme ça, elle ne devrait pas, elle le sait bien, ce n’est pas bien, de mentir, surtout pas aux personnes que l’on aime, mais elle ne peut pas se résoudre à lui dire la vérité, elle la lui dira un jour, bien sûr, elle n’a pas le choix, elle ne le sait que trop bien, mais juste, pas maintenant.

Après Noël, elle se le promet.

Après tout, elle ne ment pas vraiment. Elle cache juste la vérité, l’horrible vérité.

Donc c’est pas la fin du monde, si ?

* * *

Dans la salle d’attente de l’hôpital, Cersei se sent un peu seule.

Elle s’est habituée à la présence de Tyrion à ses côtés, à ses bavardages incessants et à ses questions existentielles et sans réponses.

Mais il n’est pas là, alors, Cersei ne parle à personne, et regarde, observe juste autour d’elle.

Une femme rousse dans la quarantaine est assise en face d’elle, elle est plongée dans un magazine, elle ne la regarde pas, sauf à un moment, où elle lève les yeux, et où elle voit Cersei en train de la dévisager, muette.

Elle lui fait un gentil sourire, et puis s’adresse à elle :

‘’Qui est-ce que vous accompagnez ? Moi c’est mon père, il ne va pas très bien, malheureusement.’’

Cersei continue de la regarder, silencieuse pendant un long moment, avant de répondre :

‘’Moi, je n’accompagne personne.’’

Un éclair de compassion vient traverser les yeux bleus de la dame, elle comprend, elle lui sourit encore plus gentiment, sa voix est douce :

‘’Vous avez un cancer de quoi ?’’

‘’Du sein.’’

‘’Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, ce médecin est un des meilleurs, il m’a déjà soignée, et il traite mon père, qui va de mieux en mieux. Je suis sûre que ça ira bien pour vous aussi. Vous avez quel âge ?’’

‘’Trente ans.’’

‘’C’est atroce, de vivre une telle horreur aussi jeune. J’espère vraiment que vous guérirez.’’

Cersei sourit légèrement, c’est un faux sourire, bien sûr, elle ne peut pas vraiment sourire dans son état, mais elle n’a pas non plus envie de dire ce qui lui arrive, la pitié des gens, elle en a sa claque, alors, elle parvient juste à dire doucement, du bout des lèvres :

‘’Je l’espère aussi.’’

Et puis le médecin l’appelle.

* * *

Le soir, Cersei entend son téléphone sonner.

Elle sourit avant même de regarder l’identité de l’appelant.

Elle sait parfaitement qui c’est.

Elle décroche.

‘’Salut petit frère.’’

‘’Salut grande sœur. Comment ça va ?’’

‘’Aussi bien que ça pourrait aller. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c’est tout.’’

‘’Tu as vu l’oncologue aujourd’hui ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?’’

‘’Rien de spécial.’’

Elle ment, elle ment, bien sûr qu’elle ment. Le médecin lui a bien spécifié le temps qu’il lui restait.

Quelques jours, seulement, d’après lui.

‘’Bon, c’est une bonne nouvelle alors. Je voulais juste avoir ta confirmation : tu seras là pour le réveillon et pour le jour de Noël ?’’

Quelques jours seulement.

Mais, ça tombe bien, Noël n’est plus que dans quelques jours, à présent.

‘’Je serai là.’’

Ils se souhaitent une bonne soirée, ils se verront à Noël, donc, et ils raccrochent.

Une fois l’appel terminé, Cersei fond en larmes.

* * *

Le vingt et un décembre, Tyrion est en réunion pour la Lannister Corporation, l’entreprise familiale, à la Dent d’Or.

Il en a marre, il n’a plus envie que d’une seule chose, rentrer, rentrer chez lui.

Ces réunions ne sont décidément pas faites pour lui, de toute manière, ce n’était pas lui qui était censé hériter de l’entreprise, et cela, son père s’est bien chargé de le lui faire comprendre.

Il n’en peut tellement plus qu’il sauterait sur la moindre excuse, la moindre occasion qui lui tomberait sous la main pour s’éclipser, et tous les planter là.

Au moment où il pense cela, il sent son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche.

Il sourit. L’alibi parfait.

Il se lève, alors que son oncle, Kevan, le jeune frère de son père, est déjà debout, encore en train de parler.

‘’Excusez-moi, mais j’ai quelqu’un qui m’appelle, et il se peut que ce soit urgent. Mais continuez sans moi, je vous en prie.’’

Une fois en dehors de la salle de réunion, dans le couloir, il sourit encore.

Qui que ce soit, cette personne a bien choisi son moment pour lui téléphoner.

Cependant, la joie est de courte durée.

Son sourire s’efface de ses lèvres au moment même où, sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il aperçoit le numéro de l’hôpital. Il devient livide.

Instinctivement, il connaît la raison de l’appel.

Il décroche, croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu’il croit, mais, bien évidemment, ça n’est pas le cas.

C’est une dame qui l’appelle, probablement une infirmière ou une réceptionniste, mais elle a la voix froide, dure comme la pierre :

‘’Bonjour, vous êtes bien Monsieur Tyrion Lannister ?’’

‘’Oui, c’est bien moi.’’

Ses mains tremblent, sa voix aussi, à tel point qu’il ne la reconnaît même pas, il a l’impression que c’est un étranger qui parle à sa place.

‘’Bien. C’est le centre hospitalier de Port-Lannis. Nous vous appelons pour vous informer que votre sœur, Madame Cersei Lannister, vient d’être admise chez nous en état critique. D’après nos informations, il est probable qu’elle ne passe pas la nuit. Je vous recommande donc de venir au plus vite si vous souhaitez être auprès d’elle.’’

Et, sans rien ajouter de plus, elle raccroche.

Tyrion est sans voix.

_Il est probable qu’elle ne passe pas la nuit._

Ses jambes tremblent, elles pourraient être en coton, il ne sentirait pas la différence.

_Il est probable qu’elle ne passe pas la nuit._

Il attrape sa clé de voiture dans la poche de sa veste, ne se soucie même pas de ses affaires qui sont restées dans la salle, quelqu’un les prendra bien pour lui quand ils verront qu’il ne revient pas, ou pas, Podrick, son assistant, peut-être, de toute manière, peu importe, il s’en moque, il se moque de tout, rien d’autre n’a d’importance.

Il dévale les escaliers jusqu’au parking, se rue dans sa voiture, démarre sur les chapeaux de roue, vite, vite, le temps presse, il va en manquer, il va arriver trop tard, c’est pire que dans ses cauchemars, même dans ses cauchemars, il était auprès d’elle, au moment où _ça_ arrivait, mais il ne veut pas penser le contraire, Cersei n’est pas encore morte, elle se bat, elle se bat, Cersei est une battante et c’est comme ça, il n’est pas trop tard, il n’est jamais trop tard, c’est ce qu’il se répète, jamais, il est encore temps.

* * *

Des embouteillages.

Des embouteillages obstruent toutes les routes de Port-Lannis, à croire que les gens se sont passé le mot pour être tous dans leurs voitures, au même endroit au même moment, au _mauvais_ endroit au _mauvais_ moment.

Tyrion s’impatiente pianote sur son volant, ils n’ont rien de mieux à foutre, là, ils sont tous là, agglutinés sur la nationale, alors que lui, sa sœur est peut-être en train de mourir, et il est coincé là dans ce merdier.

* * *

Il parvient enfin à sortir des embouteillages.

Ce n’est pas trop tôt.

Il roule, roule, ne se soucie même pas des limitations de vitesse, tant pis s’il se prend une amende, il n’en a rien à faire, il n’en a rien à faire de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, ça non plus, ça n’a pas d’importance, il s’en fout complètement.

Il n’est plus qu’à quelques kilomètres de l’hôpital.

Quand soudain, son téléphone sonne à nouveau.

Il décroche.

* * *

Quand il arrive à l’entrée de l’hôpital, il court, il court comme si sa vie en dépendait, c’est presque le cas, après tout, non, ce n’est pas possible, les infirmières, les médecins ont menti, ça ne se peut pas, c’est impossible, il ne peut pas y croire, il ne veut pas y croire.

Il se précipite à la réception, la dame qui y est n’a pas l’air au courant, quand il lui demande le numéro de la chambre, elle le lui donne, et avec le sourire, comme s’il était d’humeur, comme s’il avait l’air d’être d’humeur à cela.

Une fois qu’il a trouvé le bon étage, le bon couloir, la bonne chambre, il reste pétrifié sur place.

La porte est ouverte, et la seule chose qu’il parvient à voir, c’est des médecins, des infirmiers, peu importe, c’est des gens.

Des gens qui recouvrent quelque chose, _quelqu’un_ avec un drap blanc.

Un linceul.

Une larme, puis deux, puis trois, puis des torrents, des rivières, coulent sur ses joues, mais il ne s’en rend même pas compte.

* * *

Au bout de peut-être cinq, dix minutes, un quart d’heure, une demi-heure, ou bien peut-être cinq ou dix heures, il ne sait pas, il n’a pas conscience du temps, il s’en fiche, en fait, les médecins l’aperçoivent.

Ils lui sourient, de cet horrible rictus compatissant qu’il a envie de leur arracher du visage, il se demande si c’est ce que Cersei ressentait à chaque fois qu’ils la regardaient comme ça, à chaque fois qu’ils la regardaient pendant qu’ils lui disaient que son échéance se rapprochait, à chaque fois qu’ils lui rappelaient qu’elle allait _mourir_.

Mourir. Que ce mot est laid.

Ils s’écartent du lit, lui disent quelque chose, en passant, en sortant, mais Tyrion ne les entend même pas, ne les écoute pas, il s’en fiche, comme du reste.

Il ne veut toujours pas croire ce qu’on lui a dit, alors qu’il en a la preuve juste sous les yeux.

C’est quand il voit une main dépasser de sous le tissu qu’il prend vraiment conscience de ce qui se passe.

Il la reconnaît, seulement grâce à une chose.

La bague.

La bague à son annulaire gauche.

La bague que Jaime lui avait offerte, en or et sertie d’émeraudes, pour aller avec ses yeux et ses cheveux.

La bague qu’elle ne retirait jamais, sous aucun prétexte.

Il tend la main, sans vraiment savoir d’où lui vient ce courage, et tire le linceul, juste pour voir.

Dès qu’il découvre son visage, il éclate en sanglots.

Ils n’ont même pas pris la peine de lui fermer les yeux.

Il reste là, à regarder le cadavre de sa sœur, pendant ce qui pourrait être une fraction de seconde ou bien même un millénaire.

Il ne peut pas détacher ses yeux d’elle, sentant un mélange de culpabilité, de tristesse, de déchirement, monter en lui.

Il tend à nouveau la main, vers son visage cette fois, pour lui caresser affectueusement la joue, enlever les mèches blondes de visage.

Puis il ferme ses yeux.

Quand il sort de la pièce, après avoir remis le linceul en place, la seule chose qui parvient à peine à le consoler, c’est de se dire que cette fois au moins, Cersei est avec Jaime.

* * *

Quand il sort de l’hôpital, rien n’a changé.

Les gens courent, faisant leurs achats de Noël de dernière minute, la foule est dense sur le trottoir.

Et pourtant, pour Tyrion, c’est comme si la vie s’était arrêtée.

Cersei est morte. Sa sœur est morte.

Rien que de penser à cela lui donne envie de se rouler en boule, de se rouler en boule, de pleurer, et de se laisser mourir à son tour.

Il s’en veut, il s’en veut à mort, c’est le cas de le dire.

Il s’en veut de ne pas avoir appelé Cersei plus tôt.

Il s’en veut de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec elle.

Il s’en veut de ne pas avoir remarqué qu’elle n’allait pas bien, pas bien du tout.

Et, par-dessus tout, il s’en veut, et ne se pardonnera jamais, absolument jamais, de ne pas avoir été là au moment où elle s’est éteinte.

Il sait bien que ce n’est pas de sa faute, les embouteillages, tout ça, il n’y peut rien, mais quand même, quand même, ce n’est pas ça qui empêche la culpabilité de monter en lui et de le submerger.

Il erre, sans vraiment de but, il pense qu’il retourne à sa voiture, mais il n’est sûr de rien, il n’est plus sûr de rien.

* * *

Quand Tyrion remonte dans sa voiture, il broie encore du noir.

Au carrefour qui sépare la route pour aller à Castral Roc de celle qui mène à la maison de Cersei, machinalement, il prend celle de la maison de Cersei.

Il ne se rend compte de son erreur qu’une fois arrivé devant la maison.

Il regarde le trousseau de clé posé à côté de lui, et décide d’aller, probablement pour la dernière fois, dans la maison, pour sentir la présence rassurante de son grand frère et de sa grande sœur.

Quand il rentre enfin dans la maison, il se rend compte que quasiment rien n’a changé.

Tout est encore à sa place, et, l’espace d’un instant, Tyrion s’attend presque à voir surgir Cersei, étonnée de le voir arriver sans avoir prévenu au préalable.

Mais des illusions, tout ça, ce n’est rien que des illusions.

Et les illusions ne sont pas faites pour durer.

Il est vite, bien vite, bien trop vite rattrapé par la réalité, par l’horrible réalité.

Cersei n’est pas là, Cersei n’apparaîtra pas.

Cersei n’est plus là.

Cersei est morte.

Les yeux de Tyrion se remplissent de larmes et, alors qu’il tourne les talons pour quitter la pièce, puis la maison, pas encore prêt à faire face à l’immense vague d’émotions qui a déjà commencé à le submerger, il aperçoit un carton, fermé, posé sur la table de la cuisine.

Il pense tout d’abord que c’est quelque chose que Cersei avait commandé, mais qu’elle n’a jamais pu recevoir, pas vraiment, et, piqué par la curiosité, malgré tous les autres sentiments qui le déchirent, il s’approche.

Quelle n’est pas sa surprise de voir, quand il est enfin à la portée du colis, que c’est son nom, et non pas celui de Cersei, qui est inscrit dessus.

Il doit s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois, le lire, le lire et le relire, avant de réellement prendre conscience que le paquet doit être pour lui.

Alors qu’il pose ses mains dessus, le soulève, le soupèse, quelque chose tombe sur la table, quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas vu avant.

Il fronce les sourcils.

C’est une enveloppe.

Une enveloppe, marquée à son nom.

Les larmes lui reviennent quand il reconnaît l’élégante écriture cursive.

C’est l’écriture de Cersei.

Il ouvre l’enveloppe, ne sachant pas à quoi s’attendre pour le contenu.

Il plonge sa main à l’intérieur, et en ressort une feuille de papier, soigneusement pliée.

Une lettre.

Il la déplie, et les larmes qu’il ne pensait plus avoir se remette à couler le long de ses joues.

_Cher Tyrion,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c’est que je suis probablement morte, ou presque. Je t’écris principalement parce que je pense que je te dois des explications._

_Je te demande, je te prie de me pardonner pour ce qui va suivre._

_Je savais que j’étais malade, et que mon état se dégradait de plus en plus vite, mais j’ai choisi de ne rien te dire. Je l’ai su lorsque nous étions encore à Pentos, et je n’ai pas voulu gâcher ces moments passés avec toi, alors qu’il n’y en a eu que trop peu. Je ne voulais pas non plus te le dire en revenant, parce que j’avais l’espoir de tenir jusqu’à Noël, pour pouvoir le passer avec toi. Je te supplie de me croire quand je dis que rien n’aurait pu me faire plus plaisir._

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée._

_Ensuite, le colis est pour toi, même si je pense que tu auras vu ton nom dessus, si tu as trouvé cette enveloppe. C’est ton cadeau de Noël, alors, ne l’ouvre pas avant le vingt-cinq ! (ou le vingt-quatre à minuit, mais bon, je n’y crois pas vraiment.)_

_Je te demande de ne pas trop pleurer pour moi, parce que, où que je sois, sache que je suis heureuse, avec Jaime. Ne te rend pas malade de chagrin comme je l’ai fait, ne fout pas ta vie en l’air à cause de ça. Rappelle-toi seulement de profiter de chaque jour comme si c’était le dernier, parce que la vie est trop courte._

_Et enfin, il faut que je t’écrive ce que je n’ai pas pu te dire pendant toutes ces années, alors que j’aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps._

_Je t’aime, petit frère._

_Cersei_

Les larmes coulent sur le papier, font baver l’encre, mais ce n’est pas grave, il parvient tout de même à déchiffrer, à lire ce qu’il y a d’écrit dessus.

Quand il lit les dernières lignes, il ne peut pas empêcher les sanglots de s’échapper, et il pleure, il pleure, il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quand des minutes plus tard, ses larmes se sont taries, il frotte ses yeux d’un revers de la main, et regarde le colis.

Il sourit tristement. Il sait que Cersei lui a demandé de ne pas l’ouvrir avant le jour de Noël, mais, finalement, elle le connaît. C’est bien plus fort que lui.

Il saisit le carton, et l’ouvre.

Il laisse échapper un bruit à moitié entre le rire et le sanglot quand il sort l’objet que contenait le paquet.

Un magnifique échiquier en bois, avec de belles dorures fines le long des bords.

Quand il retourne le plateau, et qu’il voit les mots gravés dans l’ébène, c’est reparti, les larmes, les sanglots, les souvenirs, les sentiments.

_En souvenir des magnifiques parties que nous avons disputées. Rappelle-toi que je t’aime. Cersei._

* * *

Quand il rentre à Castral Roc, pour voir son père, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et qu’il se tient devant son bureau, Tyrion se remémore le jour où, à peine deux mois plus tôt, il a vu sa sœur sortir en trombe de cette pièce, où elle est revenue, après cinq ans d’absence, elle est revenue, elle est revenue pour leur dire qu’elle partait, qu’elle partait et qu’elle ne reviendrait pas, plus, plus jamais.

La bribe de conversation qu’il avait entendue restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire, autant que le petit mot de Cersei restera à jamais gravé sous l’échiquier.

_Je ne suis pas malade, je suis mourante…_

_En souvenir des magnifiques parties que nous avons disputées. Rappelle-toi que je t’aime. Cersei._

Alors qu’il s’approche de la porte, pour toquer, afin de voir son père, il s’aperçoit qu’elle est déjà ouverte.

Regardant par l’interstice avant de frapper et d’entrer, il le voit.

Tywin tient le téléphone dans sa main, a posé sa tête dans l’autre.

Mais surtout, et c’est bien la première fois que Tyrion entend son père faire cela, Tywin pleure.

Des sanglots presque silencieux, après tout, il ne faut surtout pas qu’il soit entendu dans tout le manoir, il a une réputation à tenir, mais des sanglots tout de même.

Tyrion recule, ça ne sert plus à rien d’aller le voir maintenant, il sait déjà, l’hôpital l’a probablement déjà appelé.

Il se rend compte, à ce moment-là, que tous les gens dehors, qui disaient que Tywin Lannister n’était pas humain, que Tywin Lannister avait un cœur de pierre, que Tywin Lannister n’avait pas d’émotions, pas d’états d’âme, eh bien, ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne.

Bien sûr que si, Tywin Lannister était humain.

Bien sûr que si, lui aussi, pouvait pleurer, endeuillé d’une femme et de deux enfants.

Tout le monde peut pleurer, même les lions.

* * *

_Dix ans plus tard…_

Tyrion ajuste son costume, vérifie que sa cravate est bien mise en place, ça y est, il doit se dépêcher, il entre sur le plateau dans moins de deux minutes, tout doit être absolument parfait.

La journaliste clame son nom quand il fait son entrée, les gens applaudissent.

C’est la première fois qu’il a accepté de participer à une émission de télévision depuis qu’il a repris les rênes de la Lannister Corporation.

Mais, ce soir, il doit parler d’un sujet qui lui tient à cœur.

La journaliste le salue, il s’installe, il est un peu mal à l’aise, mais ce n’est pas grave, ça va passer.

La présentatrice commence directement, essayant de le détendre un peu.

‘’Bonsoir, Tyrion.’’

Il est gêné, n’a pas l’habitude.

‘’Bonsoir, bonsoir à tous.’’

La dame, sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, sourit.

‘’C’est un vrai plaisir de vous recevoir sur ce plateau. Bon, on ne vous présente plus, mais on pourrait faire un petit point biographique, si ça vous va ?’’

Il sourit à son tour, se sent un peu plus dans son élément, se positionne confortablement.

‘’Ça me va.’’

‘’Alors, vous êtes le fils de Tywin Lannister, fondateur de l’entreprise Lannister Corporation, ou Lanniscorp, c’est bien ça ?’’

‘’Oui c’est ça.’’

‘’Donc votre père vous a légué, à sa mort, l’entreprise dont vous êtes aujourd’hui le PDG, et qui est une, ou sinon la plus grande et la plus riche du pays, c’est exact ?’’

‘’Oui c’est exact.’’

‘’Très bien. Alors nous allons parler d’un point de vue un peu plus personnel, si vous le voulez bien. Tout d’abord, votre mère meurt en vous mettant au monde, si mes informations sont justes.’’

Tyrion acquiesce, et la journaliste poursuit.

‘’Ça a dû être difficile pour vous de grandir sans mère, même si j’ai cru comprendre que votre tante, la sœur cadette de votre père, avait parfois joué ce rôle-là, surtout pendant votre enfance ?’’

‘’Oui c’est vrai.’’

‘’Parlons un peu plus de votre fratrie, ce qui nous amènera ensuite au sujet qui vous a fait venir ici. Vous êtes une famille de trois enfants, vous avez un frère et une sœur aînés, des jumeaux.’’

‘’Oui, Jaime et Cersei.’’

‘’On sait tous que votre famille a connu de nombreux drames, même après la mort de votre mère. Un de ces événements est la mort de votre frère dans un accident de la route il y a quinze ans, c’est bien cela ? Quel âge avait-il ?’’

‘’Oui, c’est ça, il a eu un accident de voiture avec ma sœur, alors qu’ils allaient en soirée chez des amis. Ma sœur a survécu, mais pas lui, malheureusement. Il avait vingt-cinq ans.’’

La foule grimace, vingt-cinq ans, c’est jeune, c’est bien trop jeune.

La journaliste sourit, compatissante.

‘’Et ce n’est pas fini, puisque, cinq ans après ce tragique accident, on diagnostique un cancer à votre sœur.’’

‘’Oui, contre lequel elle se sera battue, mais qui a eu raison d’elle.’’

‘’Elle avait trente ans, c’est ça ?’’

‘’Oui c’est exact.’’

‘’Ça nous amène à notre sujet du jour. Vous avez décidé d’investir, avec votre entreprise, dans la recherche contre le cancer, et plus précisément, contre le cancer du sein. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer la raison de cet investissement ?’’

‘’Bien sûr. Je suppose qu’il vaut mieux commencer par le début alors. Quand on était petits, avec ma sœur, on ne s’entendait pas du tout. On se détestait, on se chamaillait tout le temps. Quand ils sont devenus adultes, mon frère et ma sœur ont décidé de partir vivre ensemble, ailleurs qu’à Castral Roc, le manoir familial. J’aimais beaucoup mon frère, donc j’ai gardé le contact avec lui, mais j’ai évité Cersei, autant que je le pouvais. Et puis, sept ans plus tard, on a reçu un appel de l’hôpital, nous disant que Jaime et Cersei avaient eu un accident de la route, et que, malheureusement, Jaime n’avait pas survécu. Je n’ai revu Cersei qu’à son enterrement, où ni mon père, ni moi, ne lui avons parlé. Et, cinq ans plus tard, alors qu’on avait totalement coupé les ponts, elle est revenue, pour nous annoncer qu’elle avait un cancer du sein en phase terminale. Je me souviens avoir été bouleversé quand je l’ai appris, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, puisque je la détestais. Malgré cela, on a commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Cela n’a pas été facile, on a mis du temps, mais on a réussi à construire une bonne relation. Et puis elle est morte, peu de temps avant Noël.’’

Il a les larmes aux yeux, à présent :

‘’Donc c’est la raison pour laquelle j’ai choisi d’investir dans et de soutenir la recherche contre le cancer, et plus particulièrement dans celui du sein. C’est une maladie qui emporte, encore aujourd’hui beaucoup trop de monde, et je n’oublierai jamais ce qu’elle m’a pris.’’

Les yeux de la présentatrice aussi, brillent de larmes.

‘’Eh bien, merci beaucoup d’avoir accepté de nous accorder cette interview, Monsieur Tyrion Lannister.’’

Alors que Tyrion se lève sous les applaudissements de la foule, il reprend le micro :

‘’Je me permets d’ajouter juste une petite chose. Je m’adresse à vous tous, ici présents, et à tous ceux qui nous écoutent ou nous regardent. Profitez des personnes que vous aimez, vraiment. On ne s’en rend pas compte, mais la vie est courte, beaucoup trop courte, et quand, par un caprice du destin, ces gens nous sont enlevés, on a l’impression que c’est juste la fin du monde…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que cette fic vous aura plus.  
> Si c’est le cas, n’hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que cette fic vous aura plu.  
> Si c’est le cas, n’hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
